My Girl's ExBoyfriend
by KiwiStar
Summary: *For NellyLove* Because of the selfish mistakes that Matt made, Adam couldn't be happier. After all, he had the everything he could ever want. And he owed it all to Violet's ex-boyfriend. Matt/Adam/OC


**Okay, i promised Angel I'd write her a oneshot and here it is,lol:) I own nothing, Vio belongs to Angel. The song used is My Girl's Ex-Boyfriend by Relient K. I hope you like it, Angel,lol:) Please read and review:)**

_When he was seeing her_

_You could see he had his doubts_

_And now he's missing her_

_Because he knows he's missing out_

_Now it's haunting him_

_The memories like a ghost_

_He's so terrified_

_Cause no one else even comes close_

Adam couldn't help but put an arm around Vio when they entered the building. He knew who was going to be there, and one part of him slid that protective arm around her for her own protection and as a symbol that they were indeed together. The other did it for his own personal gratification. Matt Hardy was going to be there when they walked through those double doors, and he knew very well the history between himself and Matt, and between Vio and Matt.

As they entered the arena, sure enough, Matthew Moore Hardy sat at a table. Adam scowled, until he saw the look in Matt's eye when they passed him. The usual gleams of cockiness and superiority were replaced with guilt and sorrow. He knew this was because Matt was thinking about Violet. When Matt and Violet were dating, Matt kept stealing glances at women when Violet wasn't looking. Matt doubted the relationship and that doubt soon destroyed the last good memory of Violet Matt would have for a long time.

And even now, even when they're way past Matt, they could still feel his sadness. Clearly, Matt missed her because he knew he was missing out. Every memory, every hug, every glance, and every kiss was haunting him like the ghost of a forgotten soul beckoning to be heard again. Even more than that, he was terrified. No one even comes close to Violet and Matt knew that.

_He's a guy that you should feel sorry for_

_He had the world but he thought that he wanted more_

_I owe it all to the mistake that he made back then_

_I owe it all to my girl's ex-boyfriend_

Despite the horrible things Matt has done over the years, he was the one everybody should be feeling sorry for. After all, _he_ was the one who screwed everything up. Violet was everything a guy could ever want. She was confident and quirky, smart, sexy, tough yet sensitive, responsible, and sweet. Her voice made people flock to her to see what she had to say and when she sang, it was like a goddess carefully and gently picking the strings to a harp. Any guy would've been lucky to have her, and Matt was one of the lucky ones to receive her love and devotion.

But he thought he wanted more. The doubt that floated throughout their entire relationship took over and he cheated on her. How Matt could take her love and slam it into the ground was beyond Adam. Matt's actions were irrevocable and there would always be a line of trust Vio drew to keep her heart safe. It was a line Matt would never be able to cross. He hated Matt for doing that to Violet, and he hated Shane for moving on while Violet waited for him.

Yet, he couldn't be happier. Thanks to their mistakes, he had all he could ever want or need. He owed Matt for dropping an angel straight into his arms.

_So then, along comes me,_

_This undeserving mess (undeserving mess)_

_Who would believe my life_

_Would be so blessed (life would be so blessed)_

_Two years ago_

_He left all that debris (left all that debris)_

_Who would of known_

_It would be everything I need_

That's where Adam fit into this. When Violet left because of Matt's spontaneous proposal, she had accidentally run into him. They ended up talking and spending countless hours together, virtually inseparable. And ever since they met up that one fated day, his life had been blessed. Blessed by her attention, love and simply her presence. Both of them were going through hard times.

She had been put through hell by the two men she thought she could always trust, and he was still trying to grasp his injury and how it could affect his career. He had been having a hard time realizing that his injury could mark the end of his career and then what would he have? He'd have nothing more than an empty house to return to and countless hours of loneliness and boredom. Their hearts found comfort in each other and it melted into a strongly bonded friendship that soon bloomed into love.

When Matt broke her heart so long ago, he left more behind than just a relationship. He left the broken pieces of a beautiful woman who had given her heart to him. Adam helped put the pieces back together and when she was put back together, she wasn't a whole. She still had a fence around her heart and the pieces that Matt broke off could never be replaced.

Yet still, despite all the baggage of past dilemmas that Violet carried around; she was still everything he'd need.

_She and I settled down you can bet_

_That he is going to have to settle for less_

_He's someone that I would hate to be_

_I got the girl and he's left with just the memory._

Adam and Violet were in a very stable relationship. There were no doubts, or regrets. They were perfect for each other and they completed one another. And Matt's going to have to settle for somebody else. Somebody who couldn't hold a candle to Violet. Matt would just have to settle for less. He's someone that Adam would hate to be.

He wouldn't be able to stand the love of his life stroll by, arm-in-arm with somebody other than himself, loving life without him. No he wouldn't be able to stand it and he made sure he wouldn't make a mistake like Matt did. He has the girl, while Matt is left with nothing but a memory.

_If it wasn't for him_

_I would still be searching_

_If it wasn't for him_

_I wouldn't know my best friend_

_If it wasn't for him_

_He would be able to see_

_If it wasn't for him_

_He would be as happy as me_

Still, he does owe Matt. After all, if Matt hadn't done everything he did, nothing would be the way it is now. Adam would still be searching for somebody who loved him for him, and not the persona he put on whenever he went onscreen. If it wasn't for Matt, he wouldn't have found his best friend in Violet Pierce. And if it wasn't for Matt, Matt could see that if he hadn't made the mistake of hurting Violet, he'd be just as happy as Adam.

Yes, Adam was beyond grateful. He had his angel, he was happy and his life couldn't be better. And he owed it all to his girl's ex-boyfriend.


End file.
